Divided paths
by Hananiah
Summary: Sixteen years ago Padme and Anakin split up with Anakin training Leia to be a Jedi and Padme training Luke to be a senator. Now their about to meet up again
1. Default Chapter

Title: Divided paths  
  
Summery: Sixteen years ago Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala choose different paths for the protection of their children and now they are about to meet.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters  
  
The Jedi padawan woke with a start, instantly adjusting to her surroundings, her body slowly relaxing. A concerned beep came from the corner of her bedroom.  
  
"I'm alright Artoo" Leia Skywalker muttered as she managed to drag herself out of bed, and pulling on her robes.  
  
As she remembered what day it  
  
was her dull brown eyes came to life.  
  
She was sixteen today, her friend Obi Wan Kenobi well he was her father's friend really but Leia loved him almost as much as Anakin did, hinted something was going to happen today.  
  
But what?  
  
Leia's quick mind began to sort through evrything that could hapepn but nothing seemed out of the ordinary.  
  
Slowly she knelt under her bed and dragged a large box from beneath it, she gazed at the top for a moment her hands running across the silver clasps that decorated the old wood.  
  
The only thing Leia had to remeber her mother.  
  
Quickly she opened the heavy lid, underneath personal possessions sat two old holograms and a yellow blanket that Leia had been wrapped in when she was born.  
  
Leia stared hard into her mother's face which was compleatly obscurred by white make up, her gaze was commanding.  
  
ObI Wan often said that sometimes she looked like her when she was determind.  
  
But she was a stranger to Leia.  
  
leia felt no connection to the woman in the picture, no memory, no scent, no whispered words.  
  
Leia let her sadness run it's course, she could not do anything about it and knew from experience that it would soon leave her and Leia would continue on as usual.  
  
"Leia" the voice came from the doorway, startled Leia turned to see her father standing in the doorway, he looked uncharactically alert and Leia could sense something underneath the normal calm her father gave out.  
  
"Leia we have a mission"  
  
Leia's mouth opened and then closed.  
  
"But it's my birthday" she protested feebly.  
  
"Leia it's important" Leia knew that voice it meant she shouldn't argue.  
  
"Where do we go?" she asked wearily  
  
"Naboo"  
  
Anakin looked hard at his daughter as if testing her. but Leia just stared back.  
  
"Come we have a meeting with the council"  
  
Leia didn't like being called in front of the full council.  
  
It meant something serious was going on. She glanced from face to face finally setttling on Obi Wan's.  
  
But Obi Wan's face was turned to Anakin.  
  
"We have word from Chancellor Amidala, she has requested your help."  
  
That made Leia start, it was rare that anyone called for a specific jedi team.  
  
"Palpatine has assumed control of more worlds, he will not give up the powers he was given sixteen years ago, it had come slowly but we feel he is plotting against the republic." Mace Windu said, his dark eyes on Anakin.  
  
"More is happening though Anakin, Padme is part of the alliance against him, she was supposed to sign a treaty with the Queen of Aldeeran but her necies Pooja and Ryoo have been kidnapped."  
  
"To gain leverage against Chancellor Amidala?" Leia reasoned and many of the council members nodded approvingly.  
  
"You must go to Naboo Anakin and help Padme"  
  
Leia was sure that their was something underlying in her friends tone.  
  
Anakin seemed in the middle of an eternal struggle but at last he said "Tell Padme I'm on my way."  
  
Naboo had always been peaceful Chancellor Amidala loved it here as did her son Luke.  
  
But now they were here on buisness.  
  
The treaty had to be signed against the growing armies of Palpatine he had kidnapped her sister's children.  
  
Anger flooded through her as she thought of how she would feel if someone took Luke away from her.  
  
'I've already lost Leia I can't loose Luke as well'  
  
She looked to the sky although she knew that Anakin's transport would not be arriving until tomorrow.  
  
he would take care of everything she thought  
  
'as long as we can go without killing each other' 


	2. Pre meeting

Luke regarded his mother behind cool blue eyes. She was disturbed, he could feel it. Padme Amidala always had a sense of calm about her that Luke admired about his mother. But she was shaken. "Mother, will you tell me what is troubling you?" For long moments his mother stared at him, almost as if she were looking back through the years at someone she had once known. "You remind me of him sometimes" was all Padme would say. Luke knew she was speaking of his father. Luke remained impassive, his father was long gone. Padme had said it was for the best. But to Luke's opinion walking out on a woman who was pregnant was not honourable. Luke held his mother close, she had not answered his question and he wouldn't let it go. "Mother is it the Jedi ambassdors? You know they are here to protect you and the Queen" He knew his mother hated to be overly protected but somehow deep inside him he knew this wasn't the problem. Padme smoothed her son's tunic, "My emotions are all over the place today, I ahve no answers for why" she smiled "And you my son are too young to worry over them." Luke nodded but he knew something was wrong. And he knew it had to do with the Jedi ambassodors.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"Are you going to be like this all day?" Leia questioned her father, raising a mocking eyebrow as her father once again re-arranged his robe. Anakin sent his daughter a mock serious frown. "If it is I don't think it's any of your buissness" he returned. Leia smiled. She missed this, her father had been withdrawn ever since they had recieved this mission. She was begining to think that her father had been stolen by aliens and a serious, sombre clone had been returned in his place. Despite her initial disopointement over her birthday Leia decided to read up on Naboo and Aldeeran, she would impress her father with her knowledge of these two planets. "Did you know that the planet of Naboo was once invaded by the trade federation. The Queen was only fourteen" Leia wrinkled her nose "Wow. That's young" She looked up to see her father with a grim yet painful look on his face. 'Yes I know" something about his face made Leia pause. Old pain. Leia decided to lighten the mood. "I don't think I will ever accomplish as much as Chancellor Amidala" she mused. Anakin grinned "You have accomplished much Leia. I believe no other padawan has ever tried to jump from one roof of the temple to the next above the gardens. Or discovered the hidden passageways underneath the temple" Leia nodded. She had done all of those things and had gotten in a universe of trouble for them. But she had fun doing it. "But I haven't accomplished anything great like Senator Amidala" Leia lamented. Anakin regarded his sullen daughter, trying not to smile at her despondency. He wrapped his arm around her, in an unJedi like fashion but defiently a fatherly one and kissed her on the forehead. "We shall see little one." He paused in the middle of the courtyard overlooking the palace, Leia hadn't mentioned the fact she thought it strange that her father knew the way almost as if he didnt think about it. Anakin took a stone from inside his pocket and held it out to Leia. For a moment Leia was astounded. The was the rock Obi Wan had given Anakin when he became his padawan. Anakin treasured the rock more then anything in the galaxy. "But Father this is yours. Ben gave it to you" Anakin smiled as he saw Leia trace the graceful lines with her index finger, despite her denials she was inthraled with the gift. "And I am giving it to you" Leia looked up at her father. Yes the aching hole of a young woman without a mother nagged at her but she had a truly wonderful father. They were a family. She would never loose him. 


	3. threats and protection

Anakin graciously inclined his head when Chancellor Amidala stepped in front of him. Hundreds of emotions flickered over her face, to many for Anakin to count even for him, who knew her so well. Padme took a seat around the circular table the familiar presence of Anakin behind her was both unnerving and comforting.  
  
"We need to work fast, before Palpatine manages to force other star systems to his cause"  
  
Her tone remained unruffled even though Anakin knew she was hurting. Anakin knew first hand how much she loved her nieces.  
  
"The Jedi have word that he has used force whenever he has come up against opposition. We know that you're situation is precarious"  
  
Both Padme and Anakin turned to look at Leia. The Jedi padawan stood in much the same pose as Anakin as she stood behind Luke's seat. Padme nodded to the young woman distantly. Her worry marring the fact that her daughter stood so close by.  
  
"Is Naboo and Aldeeran a target?" Padme wanted to know.  
  
Anakin and Leia exchanged a glance. "That is a possibility. As a the last defending planets out of Palpatine's control it would be prudent to assume you are his target. "  
  
The Queen of Naboo nodded her head emphatically. She wore the giant headdress that Padme had often worn as Queen. Despite all the years that had passed it was still difficult for Anakin to picture someone else in Padme's place.  
  
"So what do you propose we do about this threat?" Padme asked, her tone modulated and Anakin clearly heard the accusation underneath it.  
  
"Ma'am it would be prudent that you and the Queen be put under Jedi protection at least for the time being-right master?"  
  
Leia had not moved from her place beside Luke but she now addressed the Chancellor.  
  
Anakin nodded, although the idea of being reunited with Padme was not his idea of fun he knew he would be protecting her.  
  
Professional. Anakin didn't want to think that the last time he had been put in charge of Padme he had fallen in love with her.  
  
Somehow he sensed his old Master's hand in this.  
  
The Queen looked to Padme and Anakin, noting that neither the Jedi nor Padme were looking at each other.  
  
"It is done then" 


	4. Nightime conversations

Padme brushed her hair back from her face into a ponytail the way she did every night. The regime helped to keep her sane throughout all that was going on. Not least seeing her daughter all grown up. Padme pushed away from the vanity knocking a crystal vase from its perch. The crystal hit the floor with a resounding crash. Exasperated Padme knelt down and began to clear the mess. A moment later Leia burst into the room, her gaze sweeping the room for an enemy, although her lightsaber wasn't drawn her hand strayed toward the hilt.  
  
Leia faced the chancellor her expression slightly relieved when she realized there was no real damage. "I knocked over the vase," Padme said, feeling slow and stupid. Leia nodded politely.  
  
"Are you alright M'lady?" Leia asked politely as she brushed Padme away to keep her away from the shards of glass  
  
"I am fine. Just nervous"  
  
"Anyone whose life was at risk has every reason to be nervous," Leia allowed as she gathered the last of the vase. She inspected in critically. "You know I could probably fix this. It would take a while but I could put it back together"  
  
Padme nodded her agreement. "I shouldn't be nervous though" she began turning to look out the window.  
  
"You have been attacked before" Leia put in and when Padme turned to stare at her in surprise she elaborated.  
  
"I have read about you Chancellor, for the mission, you were once against creating a clone army many of those who supported the creation wanted you dead."  
  
Padme wondered if this conversation was as strange to Leia as it was strange to her. Probably not. Leia had no clue that the woman she was charged to protect was actually her mother and that her son was really her brother. It was the best way she knew. Anakin had kept his side of the bargain by raising Leia without knowledge of her mother as she had raised Luke with no memory of his father.  
  
Padme wondered whether or not Leia would change with the knowledge, would the distant politeness become love and devotion. Padme had not seen Leia laugh or have any other expression then the dutiful padawan but she knew Leia had much of Anakin in her and so must have a wide repertoire of emotions.  
  
Padme smiled politely "You will be safe here Mlady, nothing will get past either myself or my father"  
  
Padme could have laughed hearing the same assurance in her daughter's voice she remembered in Anakin's.  
  
"Well then I shall certainly get a good night's sleep." 


	5. morning truths part 1 Leia and Anakin

Leia stood on the balcony of her room, Naboo called to her in some way that she couldn't understand.  
  
She was sixteen, which meant she was supposed to be an adult but she felt so....lost. This was some birthday, and her father hadn't even acknowledged it was her birthday.  
  
She felt the force close in around her and felt her father's presence. He too seemed affected by this place, by the woman he was supposed to protect. She knew he would not answer if she asked.  
  
"Here," Anakin handed her a tightly wrapped bundle. Inside was another rock, Leia had been collecting them. It was a beautiful red colour and Leia traced the top with a loving hand.  
  
"Dad, it's beautiful" she felt her spirit leap.  
  
Anakin smiled the first genuine one he had shown her in a while. Instantly she whirled walking hurriedly to her bags and placing the new treasure amongst her other stones.  
  
"You know you have so many of those soon you won't be able to bring them on missions with you" Anakin warned as he watched his daughter gently place the container of stones on her bedside table.  
  
Leia flashed him a grin, over her shoulder. "Unlikely"  
  
Anakin pretended to acknowledge this as he said thoughtfully.  
  
"You'd probably never leave the temple, I think you love the stones more then you love me" he said, aggrieved.  
  
"A Jedi knows no attachments" Leia chided him, glad to have her father back, the real Anakin Skywalker not the pensive, withdrawn man he had become.  
  
Anakin laughed once again and comfortable silence fell upon them. Anakin sat on the edge of her bed as Leia took a seat on one of the plush seats that littered the room.  
  
"Dad you look like you want to have a talk," Leia said narrowly. Anakin nodded,  
  
"But I know about the facts of life, remember you took me to see that holomovie?"  
  
Anakin's expression remained drawn so Leia dropped her attitude. She was seriously worried that something was wrong with her father, her heart stopped momentarily as she thought, maybe Obi Wan was sick.  
  
"Leia are you happy?"  
  
Leia was nonplussed, was she happy? She was sixteen years old; she didn't understand why her father was asking this. But she could tell this was important to him so she tried to answer truthfully.  
  
"Yes. I have you, that's what's important"  
  
"Leia do you ever think of your mother," The question caused a frown to appear on Leia's face. Did she think of her mother? Yes of course she did, but for no longer then three minutes at a time.  
  
"Leia, your mother and I split up because we weren't ready to be married and we were two very different people, it wasn't because we didn't love each other"  
  
Leia felt uncomfortable and seeked refuge in standing, she didn't want to look at her father and the mention of her mother caused her heckles to come up.  
  
"Dad you told me this before"  
  
"Sweetie Chancellor Amidala was...is your mother"  
  
Leia crossed her arms over her chest, many beings would have stared, would have screamed or shouted or yelled but Leia didn't she just looked at her father and said flatly and firmly  
  
"No,"  
  
Anakin stood, walking closer to Leia but keeping his distance, knowing she needed to come to grips with this without her father interfering.  
  
"Leia its true" now he was the stern Jedi master and he told her a story she didn't know.  
  
"I met your mother when I was ten, I fell in love with her, we were separated for ten years but we met when her life was threatened by assassins. I was her protector."  
  
Leia lunged for the door, not wanting to hear anymore but she stopped short of the door.  
  
"We were still kids Leia, but we loved each other and we got married."  
  
Leia didn't turn away from the door but she didn't try to run either. Anakin came to stand behind her, trying to soothe the pain away but knowing he couldn't. This was hard on him too. He hadn't spoken to anyone about his marriage to Padme to another living being before.  
  
"Jedi aren't allowed to marry" Leia's voice was thick with anger and denial and Anakin flinched. Despite her wild ways Leia was dedicated to the code and would not think of ever breaking any of the rules.  
  
"We did it in secret, here on Naboo, no one knew but Master Obi Wan and the droids."  
  
Leia slowly turned.  
  
"I can't believe you did this to me. On my birthday."  
  
Slowly she walked away.  
  
N.B Padme and Luke next! 


	6. Morning truths part 2: Padme and Luke

Padme flinched as she heard a door slam in the interior of the hall and the light quick steps of her daughter punctuated the silence.  
  
Anakin had told Leia.  
  
It was her turn. She knew it was the best for Luke; he deserved to know who e he was, where he came from. However she couldn't deny she wished the past could remain buried. Seeing Anakin again made her realize why she loved him- and why they were no longer together.  
  
Again she steeled herself, she wasn't here to make herself feel better, she was here to explain to Luke.  
  
Her son sat crossed legged on the box she kept at the end of her bed, his eyes focused on an invisible spot on the far wall.  
  
'Well at least there hasn't been any yelling or throwing' she thought wryly. Luke was far to composed to do any such thing but she wasn't so sure about Leia.  
  
"I don't want a twin sister" Luke said sullenly, his tone one Padme hadn't heard since he was a small child. He glared at his mother. "I don't need one, and I don't need a father"  
  
He stood up and began to walk away, his stride long and demanding and for a moment Padme paused but she gathered up her courage and stopped him, even though he was only sixteen he towered over her much like Anakin had done.  
  
"Luke please, I needed you to know, you need to know who you are, where you come from"  
  
"What I need to know I come from a broken marriage between two people who shouldn't have been married in the first place? No I didn't need to know"  
  
Padme felt as if she had been slapped although he had said nothing but the truth, maybe it would have better to have kept Luke In the dark, maybe Obi Wan was wrong all along. She saw Luke stare at her, his blue eyes filled with pain, anger diminishing to confusion but he would not ask for help.  
  
Not from her.  
  
"I don't care. I really don't"  
  
The words echoed in Padme's ears as she heard the door quietly closed behind her son.  
  
Padme didn't want to face Anakin, but she knew she had to  
  
'Compare notes on how we ruined our children's lives' she thought bitterly as she entered the living room. Instantly Anakin rose but seeing her expression quickly sat back down.  
  
"Did we do the right thing Anakin?" she asked as she sat beside him, wishing she could get rid of the headache that pounded in her head. She looked at her ex husband, his still youthful face pulled into a frown. Padme wanted to smooth out the crease in his forehead then almost slapped herself for wanting such a foolish act.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
Again Padme felt annoyed at herself, she had expected Anakin to be the cool Jedi Knight but she realized when it came to Leia he was just another father. 'Just like I'm the only mother for Luke'  
  
"I didn't expect it to hurt so much" Padme muttered, mostly for something to say, but she also felt liberated, the freedom felt so right, not only for her but her son. Luke would come to terms with this and he would be stronger for it. Besides he needed a male role model in his life.  
  
"Leia and I are best friends, not only father and daughter" Anakin contributed at last. Padme gently nudged Anakin's arms so she was holding his arm, receiving and giving comfort to the only man she had ever loved. .  
  
"We just have to be strong Anakin. For both their sakes"  
  
'And ours' she added silently 


	7. running to the edge of the sky

Her breath hitched but she didn't stop. Leia took a running jump, easily clearing the bluff she had encountered. She didn't know where she was going and didn't much care all she knew was that she couldn't stay in the palace with a father who had lied to her and a mother- Leia scowled, pushing her legs even harder. Leia practiced the Jedi breathing techniques to ease her burning lungs but she didn't slow her pace. The warm sun spurred her on as did her father's phantom voice.  
  
She wasn't who she thought she was, all her life she had been Leia Jessamyn Skywalker, father of Anakin Skywalker whose mother had died when she was younger, a woman who haunted her dreams at night. She could hear the pounding of her feet against the soft grassland, slippery from the night's rain. Still she looked to the horizon, she would reach it and then she would surpass it so that she was part of the sky and the air around her. So she wouldn't hurt so much.  
  
Her breath was hitching again, but this time it wasn't exhaustion it was tears. Angrily she blinked them away  
  
"Jedi don't cry" she muttered under her breath, suddenly the land fell and she lost control of her legs, she ran faster and faster but had nothing to stop her. Finally she slammed into a tree.  
  
For long moments she hugged the trunk her eyes gazing off into the middle distance until she pried herself away. She began pacing, evaluating everything every moment and action in her life.  
  
A Jedi shall not know love  
  
Finding comfort in the code she began to recite the code over and over, feeling the words soothing.  
  
She slowly sunk to the ground, pulling off her shoes and socks and dipping her feet in the cool stream that she had come across.  
  
One thing she knew she would never go home.  
  
Leia pulled her tunic closer to her body as the sun dipped and a cool breeze blew across her. It was getting dark, she knew her father was going to be worried but she couldn't find it within herself to care. Sleepily she laid against the ground feeling the force surround her in comforting waves, no matter what else happened she knew she was connected to the force.  
  
She felt gentle hands tuck the tunic closer and instantly she got to her feet, her lightsaber at the ready, it trembled slightly as she regarded Padme Amidala  
  
"Leave me alone"  
  
The women didn't move just gazed at her silently, giving Leia time to evaluate her. Her mother stood so close to her that Leia felt an unknown longing tug at her chest.  
  
"Leia I am so sorry that you found out so late....."  
  
"Didn't you want me? Didn't dad want Luke?"  
  
Padme made a useless gesture. "It wasn't about that it was about a way in which we could make it easier on you and your brother"  
  
"Yourself you mean" Leia counteted "You weren't worried about me or Luke, you were just worried about yourselves and your own problems"  
  
"I love you" Padme insisted hotly, coming slightly closer. Leia raised her lightsaber, perfectly willing to land an injury if she dared come closer. She felt like a cornered animal  
  
"You don't know me" Leia hissed back, slightly desperately.  
  
Padme opened her arms wide "I have always loved you Leia. You are my little girl"  
  
"No I'm not" 


	8. Leia and Luke

The look on her daughter's face was something Padme would never forget. She had always believed that she had done the right thing in allowing Anakin to take care of Leia; indeed as she contemplated the bright young women who stood before here she silently congratulated Anakin on raising her.  
  
Yet she couldn't forget that this young person was barely more then a stranger.  
  
"Leia I am trying to make things better, it was in your best interest then to separate you and your brother..."  
  
"You're not in the senate now" Leia scoffed, her eyes bright with tears. "I'm not a jury you must convince of your innocence." Her voice broke and her eyes filled with tears. Then she looked very young.  
  
"I was your daughter"  
  
Padme tried to function around the block in her throat, her voice came out scarred and raw. Her own eyes filled and she felt as if she wanted to bundle the little girl up and hold her forever, yet she felt so far away from her daughter.  
  
"Leia, I can't say anything"  
  
Leia seemed to draw on her Jedi training because when she lifted her head, her tears were gone and she stared at the supreme chancellor.  
  
"We should get back." She advised, her tone modulated, "I'm compromising your safety by being out of the home area"  
  
Without waiting for a reply Leia trudged back up the slope. She didn't want to see her father didn't want to have to say she understood when she wasn't. A sudden thought gripped her. Who did Luke turn to when he was upset? The thought made her sad, even though he was her brother he was just as strange as her mother. Leia strode with purpose, even though she and Luke were estranged they had both been lied to, they could find a common ground there.  
  
Luke sat hunched on the floor. The holonet blared in the corner but he ignored it. All the thoughts he had kept to himself flooded back to him. His whole world had collapsed. Padme had assured him, his family would become stronger but Luke didn't see how that was possible with his mother and sister and odds and a silent figurehead as a father.  
  
A timid knock came at the door, his first thought was to tell them to go away but despite himself he yelled a greeting. The door opened and he saw Leia-his sister. He thought that strange. Twenty hours ago he had believed he was an only child.  
  
"Hey." She said softly. She didn't say anything else, she didn't need to, they both felt numb to their bones.  
  
"So how did you take it?" Leia asked, taking a seat beside the blond boy. Luke felt his expression harden.  
  
"I thought I had outgrown temper tantrums. Obviously not"  
  
Leia smirked, without mirth. "Yeah, funny how they expect you to be grown up about this when they can't even look each other in the eye"  
  
Luke murmured and agreement but his mind was somewhere else.  
  
"Hey, would you like to talk to someone about this?" Leia asked, when he looked at her she elaborated.  
  
"Jedi Master Obi Wan Kenobi, he was dad's master years ago but he's sorta my best friend," she frowned.  
  
"I bet he knew about this"  
  
"Everyone else does" Luke surmised  
  
The twins sighed in unison. "So what do we do now?" Luke asked. Leia's eyes glinted dangerously.  
  
"Well they feel guilty enough as it is, I say we take this guilt trip for a spin"  
  
Luke felt nervousness coil in his stomach at Leia's tone. Despite how mad he was at his mother he would never want to prolong her guilt-much. He was about to speak up when Leia sighed as well and put her head on her knees. .  
  
"I'm to mad to think of revenge, it's not a Jedi trait anyway" her head still resting on her knees she turned to face Luke and said gently.  
  
"You want to speak with Obi Wan?"  
  
Luke shook his head, he didn't know how he felt right now-except betrayed.  
  
Leia smiled understandably. "I know."  
  
She got up but paused by the door.  
  
"If you want to talk about the injustice of the universe and how grown ups mess up everything with their crummy feelings then I'll be in my room throwing things at the wall"  
  
Luke smiled despite himself and Leia returned it as she shut the door behind her. Luke sat back in his former position, this time no less weighed down but feeling a little clearer.  
  
Maybe having a sister could work out. 


	9. Obi Wan's take really short chapter

"How long have you know-no dumb question, you've probably known forever."

Leia spun away from the holographic form of her best friend and second mentor Obi Wan Kenobi.

"I think forever is an overstatement Leia" Obi Wan replied gently, his tone not soothing the young Jedi in the slightest.

"I thought you were my friend" Leia said meekly as she sat on the edge of her bed.

"You know I am your friend, Leia, but this wasn't any of my business it was between your father and Padme" Obi Wan explained. Leia snorted underneath her breath as she regarded the figure.

"And that turned out well didn't it" she scowled, she was fed up of being lied to, did the whole temple know that she had a mother and a brother?

"Why were Luke and I split up?" she pressed.

"Palpatine" Obi Wan explained easily and simply. "To him you were a danger, Skywalkers have notoriously high midi chrloreans and could easily become a danger to him. We knew, that is to say your mother and father and I knew if he found you he would either kill you or try to convert you to the dark"

"And why did you bring us together?"

"You are now old enough to know the truth Leia, and now with the kidnapping of Padme's nieces it is vital that you all work together to sort this out"

Leia looked up finally, her whole body relaxing, she was a Jedi and she was on a mission, she had almost forgotten what had happened to Ryoo and Pooja and that sickened her. She never ever lost her focus on a mission, as Obi Wan and Anakin reminded her, her focus was what would keep her alive.

"So we'll find Ryoo and Pooja" Leia said

"But that's all.


	10. So now we knownow what?

It was conveyed without talking that some resolution had been made in the Skywalker family although as Leia took a seat beside her father she didn't return his gentle squeeze of her hand.

"Has Palpatine said anything else that may indicate what he wants with Ryoo and Pooja?" Leia asked, in general.

"No, he's saying he has nothing to do with the kidnapping" Padme answered tiredly.

"He expressed his deep regret and mentioned that if Naboo were to sign the treaty then he may be able to do more to find them"

"If Palpatine didn't take the girls it could be a faction of his movement, trying to gain prestige with him" Leia reasoned.

Anakin shook his head, "No, I still sense that Palpatine is behind this attack..."

He broke of as he saw Leia's expression darken, his master had expressed that by now Leia's opinions should be as worthy as his own. He respected that but sometimes it was so hard to see her as his Jedi padawan and not his little girl. It was made worse that his nieces were missing, in the short time he had married Padme he had grown to love the two little girls and he hated the thought of them being hurt or used.

He attempted to heal the widening gap between himself and his daughter.

"It is something to consider though" he acknowledged.

Leia expression never changed.

Twilight was one of Anakin's favourite times, and although dusk on Naboo was beautiful he found that it could not compare to Padme, who stood beside the window. He shook his head it had been years since he had thought of Padme in any romantic way and to think of it now unsettled him. Their break up had been painful but resolved and friendly and he considered her a great friend and an honest chancellor. Now he thought of her as Padme the woman he had fallen in love with all those years ago.

"Do you mind if I sit this one out with you?" Anakin asked as he approached the window. Padme nodded her consent, moving over slightly so he had more room to view the darkening sky.

"I never thought I would see you again" Padme murmured, Anakin looked at her sharply. He hadn't expected anything from Padme just to share the evening with her.

"Neither did I" he confessed

"If I told you I loved you now it would only be sexual attraction" she warned him.

Anakin studied her features in the darkness; he felt his expression become one of contemplation.

"Years of marriage and two children and all it boils down to are sexual attraction?"

"I used to hold Luke at night and cry, cry for you and my lost family, I don't cry any more. I needed you and then at that time I hated you so much, divorcing you was the worst and best thing that happened to me. And If I want you now isn't it easier to just say it's sexual attraction?"

Anakin thought that over, and Padme watched him, his face was older now, more defined but no less handsome, he was stronger now in body and mind, he had grown into the role of Jedi master.

"Easier" he relented "but in my case not true"

"I wish you hadn't come back"

"You sent for me"

"I wish you had not come"

"So do I"


	11. Rescue and silence

I'm gonna miss the rescue of Padme's nieces because I am not good with action

"It is dangerous for you to return to the core" Anakin attempted to reason with Padme, the young chancellor.

"As it is for you Master Skywalker. Palpatine is attacking the Jedi everyday you will be in no more danger then I" she raised her eyes challenging her former husband.

"Fine" Anakin bit off.

"Are you ready with the plan?"

"Yes"

There was nothing to be said after that.

"Are they okay?" Leia asked, she stood in the doorway, watching as Padme ran her hand over Pooja's forehead easing the girl into slumber. Padme did not look up, her eyes seemed far away.

"They are fine, they just need rest"

"I'm glad"

Leia backed away, turning away from Padme and returning to bed. The divisions between mother and daughter was never more wide, and for this one night neither one cared. Their issues could wait until the morning, Padme was just glad that her nieces were safe and well.

Padme had given up her seat as chancellor to ensure her nieces return, Palpatine had certainly covered all of his bases, the woman thought sourly. He had gotten his biggest enemy out of the senate however if he thought she would fade from public life he was wrong.

She had been worried that Sola would have been angry with her for endangering her children but her sister had just hugged her children and gave Padme a smile.

As she gazed into the teenaged faces of her nieces, she thought of Luke and Leia, of all the time that she had missed. She knew that this was not the end of her problems that Palpatine would not give up. She tensed slightly and she knew she could not separate the twin's again-not after they met.

She and Anakin had to do something. She did not know what. Padme ran her hand through her dark hair, in the senate, she could negotiate anything yet Anakin had a way of reverting her to a helpless schoolgirl.

Tonight nothing would be said, nothing discussed. Padme would attempt to sleep and fail, feeling Anakin so close to her in the next room.

Padme returned to her room, shutting the door firmly behind her and braced herself for a sleep before yet another battle.


	12. sleeping in the hopes of Dreaming

Padme shut her eyes tightly; however, she could not force her mind to stop spinning. She was too wound up to allow herself to relax. Her family was safe yet still broken beyond her repair.

The bed was too comfortable but her comfort had been found in Anakin's arms in sleep. Through the years, Padme had never felt comfortable sleeping on her own. It was not a physical relationship she missed but the knowledge of Anakin sleeping beside her, keeping her safe and warm in his embrace.

Her thoughts dwelled on the birth of her children; she had not allowed herself to hold Leia more then once. The connection to both her twins was far too strong. If she had, she could not let her go.

She had spent weeks after the separation just holding Luke to her, in case someone attempted to take him away from her. It had never happened but the fear had never left her. Even now.

The irrational mother's fear lived within Padme, something that the cool-headed senator mocked.

Luke always slept fitfully and heavily yet the one solitary night she had observed her daughter sleep, she had seen Leia as an attentive, light sleeper, always alert to what was going on around her. As Anakin had slept when he was calm. His Jedi alertness had caused great interest in Padme as she watched him sleep. If she even moved an inch, he would stir.

The thought brought a smile to her face. Even though she had never felt particularly close to Anakin after the divorce, she held the gentle, brave young man who had won her heart. Now she had the deep, strong, powerful Jedi master to hold in her heart.

She had gotten used to her single life, she had dated a little on the insistence of her family yet Anakin had remained first in her heart.

She didn't know how to approach the man who had shared so much of her life. Their courtship had been a whirlwind and they had found they were not ready to be married. They had both changed, dramatically and now they had two children. The galaxy was at war and her daughter was a complete stranger.

Padme suddenly wished she was still inside the senate. The petty squabbling and the galaxy affairs that rested on men's shoulders seemed far to easy rather then facing Anakin, Luke and Leia.

Her won joy was that Leia and Luke had formed a bond. The twins were rarely apart, Luke had never responded to anyone as completely as he had to Leia. It was heart warming.

The love she had shared with Anakin had created two wonderful children, she saw Anakin's defiance and loyalty in Leia and her own gentleness but Anakin's earnestness.

The threat now was Palpatine. She couldn't hide forever. Anakin and Leia would have to return to coruscant to protect their fellow Jedi and Padme was now on the hitlist as well Luke.

Despite herself she dug into her top drawer and retrieved the old holopicture and stared at it. Anakin sat on the grass lawn of her home and Padme had locked her arms around his neck, her head rested on his shoulder.

She couldn't imagine how the two people in the picture could be her and Anakin now.

It was far too late.

And for the first time in sixteen years she wished she could turn back the clock.


	13. reflections in you

Anakin was restless. A common ailment that had brought much exasperation to Master Obi Wan in the past.

Although the home was not small, it lacked the gentle flow of the force of the temple. Moreover, he could hear Padme's heartbeat from her room as clearly as he had when she laid next to him in sleep.

Memories haunted him, it would soon be daylight, and with that light, he would have to face his ex wife and his children. Anakin stopped as he saw his son, sitting on the steps, basking in the freshness outside. Despite his misgivings, Anakin moved towards him, inclining his head, as a Jedi would to a senator. Luke responded and Anakin sat.

"You are working on a speech?" Anakin asked, pointing to the data pad on the boy's lap.

"No, I mean usually I am. Mum tells me I should write the speeches from my heart and to do so I have…."

"To find a place which inspires your heart" Anakin finished. Padme had said that many times in their marriage. It was strange how much he remembered, could recall their daily routine off by heart, even now.

Luke looked surprised, he bit his lip and Anakin saw all of Padme's softness and compassion in his son's face.

"I'm writing a letter" he confided at last. When Anakin said nothing else, he ploughed on.

"To you and Mum…about how I feel"

Anakin took a deep breath. "Can I read it?" he made the gesture without moving, he would not force Luke to be okay with his presence, to force him to accept the situation.

Luke clutched the pad tighter as if it were his only protection. Finally, he put it in Anakin's hands solemnly.

Luke looked away, colour tanning his cheeks as he looked toward the sun.

"I can't be here when you read it" he finally admitted.

"Would you like me to go?"

Luke looked at the horizon and Anakin could see his face bathed in the light of the morning. He felt strangely in tune with his son at that moment, as if they understood something, still Anakin said nothing.

It would be Luke's choice.

"No, I'll go"

Anakin looked at the datapad.

End part

N.B Sorry for lack of updates and I know this is short but the next part will be much longer and angsty as Anakin will find out what Luke really feels (he's been a bit quiet in this) Thanks so much for your reviews and I apologize for spelling and grammar mistakes.


	14. the letter

Despite his best intentions, it took Anakin almost half a standard hour to read his son's letter.

_Dear _

_I wasn't sure what to call you since I have only known you for less then a standard week. You are biologically my father, I have your genes but I am not your son in love and commitment, only blood. _

_I can't really define how I feel right now, I am more confused then ever, my life has always been straightforward I was a senator's son, I would grow up to be one too. _

_You came into my life with the bravado of the old stories of Jedi I have heard of. Mum instantly became different, much more tense and unnerved, I admit that I had thought that you and mum may have had a love affair in the past but this….well I never even considered it. _

_I am really, really angry right now. I guess you can understand that. I wondered distantly why I never had a father, but I got on with life. I had Mum, I was happy. _

_And now…_

_And now I am angry. _

_It seems absurd, I am a senator. It is how I feel though and I want to talk to you but it's so hard. I don't know you. I want to. _

_But this is so hard to understand. _

_I'm sure you and Mum thought you were doing right but you weren't you ruined everything, everything that we believed in. I can't look at you or talk yet which is why I am writing this letter. It isn't coherent but it's important. _

_You Anakin Skywalker are my father, Padme Amidala my mother and Leia Skywwalker my sister. I don't understand how we all fit together, what we are planning to do or are you and Mum going to rip us apart again because you can't face each other. Now we are in a mess that seems far from easy to figure out. You a Jedi and my mother a senator who spends most of her time on Naboo. _

_Do you plan to come back? Claim a place as my father after sixteen years? Or is this just a drop in visit? Hi I'm your father but at least you've met me. _

_I am speaking from my emotion, a lesson I have learned from Leia. I'm glad that I have met Leia-she looks a lot like Mum, did you look at her and think of Mum every day? I suppose I could ask mum the same question. _

_Was it easy to pick which kid you wanted or did you just pick a name at random? Was I not a good enough Jedi? Was Leia not a good enough Senator?_

_I don't expect any answers, I am almost frightened to find out your excuses. Past is past and nothing can be done about it. _

_What is important is what's going to happen now. _

His son was profound, human and wise. He wished he hadn't wasted so much time, time but as his son had said now was what was important. There was more to the letter but this was addressed to Padme.

What were they going to do now?

Anakin didn't know.


End file.
